Death's Favorite Game
by TheSilentJackofallTrades
Summary: The master chief finds that the after life is nothing but not insane. Inspired by a Naruto fic, I forget who wrote it, but I give credit to him for thinking of such an awesome idea. Time skip in next chapter. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this was inspired by a naruto fic, where Naruto's life is a game. I forgot the name of the fic, but if the author reads this, I respect your writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, or any other thing I feel like ripping off. (I am not making any money off of this fic.)

On with the story!

+000+

John went into the cryo tube, the fight seeming to be finished. He slept, never to awaken again in this life. His last dream was how he wished he could start all over….

Years later….

Cortana let john out of the cryo tube when she knew he died. And she mourned him.

"John! No! Wake up!" She would yell.

Little did she know that John had a very odd thing happening to him right then and there.

Everything stopped for him, he got up. What was happening?

He looked around; he was out of his armor! He was now in normal military wear.

He looked down, and saw himself on the ground, with a hologram of Cortana yelling at him.

"Hummm. So I am dead? Well this is not how I expected it." John looked away, and saw big letters.

GAME OVER!

LEGENDARY COMPLETED!

BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!

Objective Completed!

Survive Spartan 2 Boot Camp : 5,000 Points

Became a Spartan 2 : 50,000 Points

Received First Spartan Armor : 5,000 Points

Killed First Covenant Infantry : 10,000 Points

Destroyed First Covenant Ship : 2,000,000 Points

Destroyed First Covenant Armor/Air Units : 50,000 Points

Save Dr. Halsey from Covenant : 500,000 Points

Received Spartan Armor Upgrade : 10,000 Points

Did Not Betray Johnson : 5,000,000 Points

Destroyed Unyielding Hierophant : 50,000,000 Points

Defeat Prophet of Regret : 50,000 Points

Destroy 235 Covenant ships: 235,000,000 Points

Flood infested Halos Destroyed: 1 out of 7 : 50,000 Points

Earth Saved : 1,000,000,000 Points

Cortana Rescued : 10,000,000 Points

Guilty Spark Killed : 5,000,000 Points

Gravemind Killed : 500,000,000 Points

Use of Forerunner Technology : 5,000 Points

Grunts Killed : 470,783 Points

Jackals Killed : 53,659 Points

Elites Killed : 102,023 Points

Brutes Killed : 13,056 Points

Hunters Killed : 300,000 Points

Engineers Killed : 100 Points

Buggers Killed : 46,728 Points

Scarabs Destroyed : 6,000,000 Points

Insurgents Killed : 500 Points

Civilians Saved : 23,048 Points

Marines Saved : 189,524 Points

ODST Saved : 203,023 Points

Spartans Saved : 500,000 Points

Sub-Total : 1,815,545,624

Objectives Failed!

Failed First Team Exercise : -10,000 Points

Reach Glassed : -500,000,000 Points

Failed to Save Captain Keyes : -5,000,000 Points

Captain Keyes Turned Into Flood : -2,000,000 Points

Captain Keyes Did Not Survive War : - 10,000,000 Points

Left Cortana Behind : -10,000,000 Points

Cortana Tortured by Gravemind : -15,000,000 Points

Cortana Turned Rampant : -25,000,000 Points

Earth Partially Glassed : -50,000,000

Failed to Save Captain Miranda Keyes : -5,000,000 Points

Captain Miranda Keyes Killed by Prophet of Truth : -3,000,000 Points

Failed to Save Johnson : -10,000,000 Points

Johnson Killed by Guilty Spark : -20,000,000 Points

Johnson Did Not Survive War : -25,000,000 Points

Johnson Died Just Before End of War (Literally) : -50,000,000 Points

Trusted Guilty Spark : -20,000,000 Points

Planets Glassed by Covenant : -1,563,452,001 Points

Ships/Bases Destroyed by Covenant : -745,893,045 Points

Civilians Killed : -427,205,089 Points

Marines Killed : -587,329,546 Points

ODST Killed : -789,423,785 Points

Spartans Killed : -900,000,000 Points

Died In Cryotube : -5,000,000 Points

Sub-total : -4,958,313,466

Grand Total : -3,142,767,842

"What. The. Fuck." He said. There was no military term better for this, expect that maybe God was screwing the pooch. (This is a military term, if you don't like it oh well.)

CARNAGE REPORT :

He ignored this next part, because it showed nothing but kills, what he killed, how he killed it, what vehicles he destroyed, wither it was assisted or solo, and metals.

He went through a screen of credits like from a movie. He paid attention to this, because it listed both heaven and hell in the special thanks section.

"So I really am dead. Wow." He was uncomfortable, he always was outside of his armor.

ACHIEVEMENTS:

EASY COMPLETE (Completed Easy mode) UNLOCK: Jet Pack Armor Ability! CHARACTER UNLOCKED: Grace! Play the game as Grace!

NORMAL COMPLETE (Completed Normal mode) UNLOCK: Drop Shield Armor Ability! CHARACTER UNLOCKED: Sam! Play the game as Sam!

HEROIC COMPLETE (Completed Heroic mode) UNLOCK: Hologram Armor ability! CHARACTER UNLOCKED: Kelly! Play the game as Kelly!

LEGENDARY COMPLETE (Completed Legendary mode) UNLOCK: Cloaking Armor ability! CHARACTER UNLOCKED: Fred Play the game as Fred!

Straight to a legend (Skiped all modes and went to legendary.) UNLOCK: Cover Armor Ability! CHARACTER UNLOCKED: Linda! Play the game as Linda!

JOHNSON HATER (Johnson dying like this.) UNLOCK: ODST grenade belt!

GRUNT (Getting into the negatives.) UNLOCK: Grunt allies! Convinces a group of Grunts to fight for you, with the promice of food! Takes out points each time uesd, all kills made by grunts do not go to your score. When this option is available, an option will present itself.

SHIP-TO-SHIT (Destroying so over one hundred Covenant ships.) UNLOCK: Armor Lock Ability!

LOST THE MIDDLE FINGER (Lost reach) UNLOCK: Hand without a Middle finger trophy!

THEY TOUCHED THIS (Earth got attacked.) UNLOCK: Planet of the apes statue of liberty trophy!

300 (All but a few of the Spartan 2's are MIA or KIA.) UNLOCK: plasma-proof Machete!

COLD WEAPON (No mercy for the enemy.) UNLOCK : Liquid nitrogen grenades!

NO MIND IN THIS GRAVE (Killed Gravemind) UNLOCK: SKULL CHOICE (Pick from one of 20 skulls at beginning of game.) PERNAMENT UPGRADE/DOWNGRADE, Can turn off.

NO I IN MY TITLE… (Got stuck with M.R.E duty in Spartan Boot camp as a punishment after achieving the Rank of Master Chief.) UNLOCK: Cooking skills!

Master Chief's right eyebrow twitched.

Then it went to "Main screen."

CAMPAIGN

MULTIPLAYER

FIREFIGHT

SCREENSHOTS

EXTRAS

"Ok….How do I work this…" He waved his hand though the letters, and they changed.

Apparently, he chose Screenshots.

NO DATA!

Use this section to save memories of moments in Campaign, or Multiplayer, or Firefight

"Ok, I will figure this out later." He waved his hand at an arrow, that bend to point backwards. It looked like the undo button on Microsoft word. He was right about it bringing him back to the previous screen.

Ok, so the wired arrow thing was the go back button. He stared at the options, he needed info, and the only thing that seemed likely to give him that info was Extras.

He touched the Extras option, new words popped up.

Controls

Trophies

Skulls

Characters

Achievements

Timeline

He chose Controls. It more or less showed him how to use the game.

"Pause huh? That will be useful…but you have to wait twice as long as you used it to use it again….Ok, to change armor, I got to go into Armory…I get there by selecting a section on the screen…good to know. What other controls are there…Achievements unlock things….including armor. Great." He said with sarcasm.

He moved on after thinking about what this supposed Game was, or if it was just some bad broccoli he ate. Damn, he just remembered his last bland meal.

He hit the back section once, then looked over the achievements. He got out of them, and shook his head, almost all of thin them are completely ridiculous. He opened the characters, and saw the list.

He had unlocked five, and 'John Spartan 117' was the Defalt option.

He looked over who he could unlock, and shook his head.

The Arbiter? He would rather not work for the covenet, thank you.

Then he saw one that chilled him.

T/S John 117.A/H Code name: Kronos, Father of the Gods, and Titans .*Flood edition

He cilcked on that one, and read its summery.

_After the intial price shown of what it would take to get Spartans, Dr. Halsy was fired by an angry ONI head who acted out due to a combination of stress and his dog dying the same day. He gave the project to Dr. Ackerson, and he, after he discovered an ailen orgainism (The Flood.) He found a way to control it in small amounts for a limited amount of time, preventing its destruct by a harsh chemical balence forcing the flood cells to come back to life. This made them stronger, but they could not move due to the compact nature of how Ackerson formed them._

_He would turn a person's bones into a bird like state, making them very strong, but easy to brake, then force calcuim into the gaps, and put dead flood in the bones, let them eat the calcuim until the proper time, then hit them with radaition and electricity at an exact scale._

_He would then stave the person, and put calcuim in the withered mucules (Must have ODST agemtations.) and do the same thing, frying the mucules, then healing them. He would do this to every part of the body, even the brain stem to make them into more violent soilders, and using a thiroid to supress the sex urge, but increase the killing urge._

_This made a true monster, he called it truly better then the Spartan Project, and to mock Dr. Halsy, he called it the Titan Project._

_After ten titans, were deemed to dangurous to mass produce, but are still used in the feild. The Spartan Project came back up and Dr. Halsy's reputation back in force, becuase Ackerson's project was just too dangorus, as she has warned._

_One titan could destroy a world if you give him a world of enemies. Once an area, limited to a base to a whole plaent, was deemed under Insergency control, one Titan was droped. After a while, an hour for a simple base, to a few days for a planet, the Insergency was destroyed in that area. No one servived, inculding everyone else. Once you were in the kill zone, you died. No one seeked revenge for their actions, because everyone that would later try was killed, just makin gthe titan stronger..._

_The Titans could instently heal the moment they had even the tiniest amount of calcuim and could live forever without food or water, so instead of medical injection within the armor, they recived calcuim in the injured area. They can give off cells, and temporary infect the people they kill to come back to life and fight for them._

_The more they kill, the more deadly of a situation the enemy is in._

_They ware Excaluber Armor, an armor that hurt its warer to get DNA and shoot it out at opponites, because of the flood inhansements, they never needed the Spartan agmentations to use it after the Flood Agmentations._

_Only one Spartan got the Dr. Halsy Spartan Agmentations and the Flood Agmentations._

_The Titan Spartan (T/S) John 177.A/H, The A standing for Ackerson, and H for Halsy, because he is the pride and joy of both scienticts, as ONI head acknologed. T/S John 117.A/H wares a mixture of both armors, and has never lost a battle._

He was afraid to even touch that one, he had to doom both the convent and the human race to achieve that one...so he moved on.

He quriked an eyebrow at one in particulaer.

Sargent Johnson?

He shook his head and moved on. This game was starting to be convicing. Olny in a game could someone like John become such a wide range of characters.

He looked at the Armor ablities that were still locked, and read the summery for them. They were simple, yet odd. It was more or less the Equipment he was used to, but with some modifacations, he could continually use them.

He them looked to his dead body.

Was he truly dead?

John kicked at his dead body, to see if he could even touch it. Yup, he passed right though.

"Well, at least the ghost part of being dead was correct." He said, and pushed the armor section in the up right corner, to see what he could get.

Well, with the extra grenade his basic armor has an extra section to hold two more grenades, and with the ODST grenade belt he unlocked, he could hold three more of each. It told him he can equip them when he starts on active duty, plasma, flame, and spike grenades were locked until the war. Now he can hold five of each type of grenade, Frag, Plasma, Spiker, Flame, and Ice.

He looked at the plasma proof machete, and thought that so many of his friends would have servived if they had this, or knifes like it.

He then took one last look at Cortana crying, muttering about self destructing the ship, becuase he was dead, and she was Rampent, and the UNSC would kill her in a hundred or so years when they find her, and staying here was like being forced into a prison...so lonely, nothing, not even basic objectives anymore...

He hit the campaign button, determining that he not let something like that ever happen again. After all, Spartans never die.

It asked what difficulty.

"Difficulty, my life was full of it...it said Ledgendary...so lets try Easy...I might be able to save humanity this way."

It asked what Character he wanted to play as, warning that all characters had to unlock there own equipment.

To test this, he chose sam for a moment, saw that his armor options fade away, and he felt...wrong.

He quickly swiched back to John Spartan 117, Basic, and it asked if he wanted to have any skulls on, john skipped that, wanting to get out of here before Cortana blew them all up. He pressed the start button, and waited for a moment. He heard three beeps...then he blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John heard a noise...he felt cold, like he was out of his suit. Warning bell one.

He heard crying...of children. Were they in danger? Warning bell two.

And finally, he heard electical batons hitting flesh. Last straw.

John woke up, jumping to his feet, quickly serveying his sroundings, remembering what happened before his...death.

John was in a room with a bunch of scared children, some looked hostile, others looked like they did not care. A child was getting hit with a baton, and John wanted to go help the kid who was getting hit, when he moved to go help, a tough looking man on stage spoke up.

When he saw who he was looking at, he was shocked. Everything was real then.

John knew where he was, and what was going on.

Spartan Boot Camp. The game was real.

John put the quarter he had in his shoe when the Trainers were not looking. Better to have it for later.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Franklin Mendez, the only man able to scare him.

"You are soldiers now! You will act like one!"

He glared at the children, and spoke up.

"I am Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez! You will refer to me as Sir at the end of everything you say to me! Only speak when spoken to, and obey the Trainers! They are the nice men holding the batons! UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR CHIEF!" John bellowed.

The kids looked at him, and the man came down and looked at him. John got into a military stance, and gave him a very sharp and crisp salute.

"At ease." He said with a very slight humor in his voice.

"So, you think you know proper military communication?" He said, looking at john with a critical eye.

"Sir, yes, sir." John said.

"Do you know how to act?" He was thinking that he must have been taught. But by who?

"Sir, yes sir." John said.

"Grab five kids of your choice, teach them the Marching drills." He said, wondering about this kid.

John quickly scanned the area for Kelly, Sam, Grace, Linda, and Fred. He chose them, and the Trainers picked them and brought them over. They all were scared looking, only Fred had a brave face.

"Ok, listen to everything I say, then maybe we won't get zapped with the electric batons." John said, they all nodded, having seen (And had done to them) what the Trainers will do to you if you do not listen. Fred was the last one to nod, he wanted to get out, but he was not about to get shown up by this kid.

"Ok, First, stand like me, this is the proper military stance, you will get in less trouble quicker for holding this stance in front of an officer or superior. Then salute the officer, like this." He showed how to do a crisp, sharp salute. "Then you will be told at ease, or wait thirty seconds." They did this horrorbly first try, and Mandez was getting a little impatient. John then went though them, fix their stances, Olny Fred didn't need to be fixed. Typical.

"Ok, marching orders, you will get used to them quick. The first one is 'Fall in' is the order for Individuals to form a formation at the position of attention." He continued with Fall out, Attention, and continued with all the basic stances, and then John stopped, due to the fact he needed equipment to continue. Half way through the explanation, half of the kids were trying to do the same as the five kids John picked, and they were almost perfect by the time he was done with them.

Mandez was slightly impressed, not that John ever could have noticed, even had he been looking at him, he was a soild wall of stone, it olny ever changed with time, and even then you most likily will die before you can see its change because of the sheer amount of time assosated with it.

"Sir, I need equipment if I am to continue." He had a stoic look about him, and Mandez studied Johns face.

"At ease, everyone, your hostess." Mandez said, and gestured to the stage where an attractive middle aged women came out. Mandez walked up to the stage and stood fiercely behind her.

"Hello, you all have been chosen for the Spartan II project, we will be making you into the ultimate soldiers, you will be the protectors of Earth and all of her colonies."

The kids all looked at each other, some started to cry, other got excited, some became fearful, and did not say a word.

Mandez spoke up. "SHUT UP! QUIT YOUR CRYING, YOUR SOLIDERS!"

The Trainers started to reach for crying kids, and were about to zap them, but Halsey stopped them.

"That is enough, it is their first day, not even an hour. And I think they get the picture." She then looked at the children.

"You will be here, training, learning. We will refine you into the best you can be." She continued her speech for another few minutes, and the trainers took the kids to the mess hall, then their rooms, and got them to go to bed. But Mendez told John to stay back.

"Who taught you?" Mendez asked John, as his parents were not military. So how could John know?

John had to think fast, if he told him the truth, then he would become an experiment. Johnson almost become one.

"I watched a military parade once. I paid close attention Sir." John said, getting into proper military stance, and saluting him.

"At ease, and freedom to speack normally." Mandez said, with…a hint of sarcasm? Mendez? Sarcasm?

Wow, miracles do happen.

"Thank you sir." John said, and got into a looser stance.

"Now, I want to know something. Attack me." Mandez got into a sparing stance

"Sir?" John was now confused.

"Your salute, it is perfect, sharp, and crisp. It screams experience. And you just lied to me, and I want to know how far your military knowledge go's. Who taught you?" Mandez showed no room for argument.

John got into a fighting stance, and Mandez studied him, with sightly widened eyes. Definitely experienced, hell its military, and screamed experinced, but how? He's just a kid, and Mandez knew everything about each of the kids.

John and Mandez both waited holding stance, waiting for the other to make their move for ten minutes.

'He has to have experience, a kid cannot wait this long, and nothing about him screams fear. Is this a bluff?' Mandez was thinking of possibilities and throwing them out just as fast.

Was he being trained by insurgents? Possible, but unlikely, Intel would have learned that one right off the bat. And he would be showing hate for him also, just for them taking him, and for him being military. But he is definitly not, if anything he is showing...respect? Hell he was not showing any anger anymore for taking from home.

A veteran could have taught them, but then Intel would have told him that. He were hiding something.

Mandez decided to attack first, lightly, to test him.

He ran forward, and punched towards Johns solar plexus.

John moved an inch to the left, and deflected the blow with his arm, and sent his fist to Mandez's nose.

Mandez blocked, and tried to hook Johns leg, but john jumped up, and kicked Mandez in the gut, then took a few steps back.

The Trainers were staring, none of them could even touch Mandez in a spar, but this kid did.

But they knew that Mandez was going easy, after all he is fighting a kid, but still!

They started to make random comments, some betting on the kid, 5 to 1 odds of him landing a blow, 25 to 1 odds of him landing more than one blows. 50 to 1 odds of winning. Wow, at least one guy thought he could win. What a moron.

"Well, this was unexpected." Mandez said. He then started a fully fledged attack, and was a blur. John was unable to react in time for most of the blows, but was able to block, dodge, and even counter attack some of his moves, thanks to his Spartan Time kicking in, but he was moving too slowly, he could see it, but not do much against it.

John was serviving off of luck right now.

Mandez kicked him into a wall, and spoke.

"That is enough, I see that you have the moves, but not the power behind them, none of your blows are going to give me a bruise." he grabed his gut, "Well that first one might." The trainers looked at the kid.

25 guys were complaining, while 25 others were demanding money, five guys got double the money, for winning two bets, and everyone wanted five bucks from the one guy who was being a moron.

John coughed up blood, and Dr. Halsey was running up to them. Mandez grabbed him and checked him for wounds, and had a slightly guilty look on his face.

Not good. Mendez olny regreted a wasted death of someone under him.

Halsey was yelling, and Mandez just looked at him and was talking to a trainer. He shook his head. John read his lips, He was going to die. Mandez over did it.

"Thank you sir." John said, than blacked out. John maybe a bit of a badass, but he was in a weaker body.

A trainer picked him up, and brought him to the medical center. He was dead right before the medical doctors got to see him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John was outside his body again, and saw large letters. He died. Before the first day. On easy mode.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

GAME OVER!

EASY FAILED!

BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!

Objective Completed!

Became friends with teammates early: 1,500

Became rivals with Fred: 2,000

Impressed Mandez: 2,000

Landed multiple blows on Mandez: 3,000

Impressed Marines: 1,500

Impressed ODST: 2,000

Subtotal: 12,000 points

Failures!

Died before Spartan Boot Camp Began: -10,000

Never got to know Dr. Halsey: -1,000

Died in easy mode: -10,000

Died In a Spar: -4,000

Subtotal: -24,000

Grand-Total: -12,000 points

ACHIVMENTS UNLOCKED:

I AM A MORON (Got Negative Grand-Total points in Easy mode) UNLOCK: Loser Trophy.

Owwww! (Died in a spar.) UNLOCK: Medkit

Impression (Impressed Mandez before Spartan Boot Camp starts) UNLOCK: Auto shotgun

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John sarted once more, determined to servive.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John decided not to impress Mandez like he did earlier; he needed to survive Spartan Boot Camp.

He was in the crowd, listening to the Trainers, and was making plans with Kelly, Sam, Grace, Linda, and Fred, and a few other of the kids he could recogize, trying to get them to listen to him, and follow his plan for now, so we did not end up like the kids getting zapped.

They would get ready for the coming day as quickly as possible. It was humaities olny hope.

After a bland meal, they were sent to bed, the boys and girls separated. Triple bunks, Fred top, Sam middle, John bottom.

They slept, with no problem but a few kids crying themselves to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John woke up to a drill sergeant yelling, He got up, woke the others up.

"What is going on?" A Red headed kid asked, one of the kids he talked to. Jerome, good head for battlefeild tacticts. Him and two other kids, Jorge and Solomon. Jorge died at reach, and Solomon died on the same mission as Authur, attempting to save Dr. Halsy.

"We got to move, they want us to get ready for the first day of training. Follow my lead, and you might make it out better then that kid." John said, pointing at a kid getting zapped for refusing to get out of bed. The kid nodded. He did the exact same thing he did. Fred and Sam were doing the same, and two other kids were doing the same, as they over heard what John told the red head.

So he just saved seven of them from zaping? Good.

A kid got zapped for refusing to get out of bed, and then got dragged out, they moved faster, they got to the showers, and hurried.

John was done first, and grabbed cloths for the guys, telling them to hurry and handing them clothing, which they were grateful for. They could not understand how John could be moving so fast, and still be clean. Oh...he was clean alright.

They entered a room where they found Kelly, who told them that Linda, and Grace, where helping four other girls that decided to follow their lead. Kelly went back in to help them move faster.

Two more boys came out, and told them they were going to follow them, as they seemed to know what they were doing.

Grace, Linda, and Kelly came out with five more, a few which had fear in their eyes, one had a burn mark on her arm, and it was bruising now. Apparently Kelly grabbed her when she was thrown into the showers as an example.

18, 10 boys, including him, and eight girls. Wow. He started to tell them that they better start to the Mess hall. Some of them didn't even know what a Mess hall was, and they started to ask him.

The drill sergeant gave them a glare, and yelled at them to head to the mess hall. Waving his boton.

"Yes, sir." John said, and gave a sharp salute, seventeen poor copies were then made a moment later. The Trainer paused, and nodded. Not understanding such obedeace, and was hoping the other kids would be as good.

They ran to the mess hall, they and then slowed down when they heard yelling, and a child scream. "How did you know to be quick about it?" One of the kids asked, thankful for the save.

John thought fast, and spoke. "My family has hyper awareness; we react to things on an unconscious level."

The group of kids nodded, not completely understanding.

Sam looked around, and saw Trainers all around, electric batons ready. "Guys, I think we should eat quickly."

Sam always was the one to adapt to everything, that is why he was the strongest Spartan.

John nodded his head, he had forgotten about the fact that the fastest to learn and react will survive in the first year of Spartan boot camp. Good thing he remembered now.

"Let's be quick, but not too quick, or else we will puke, I remember once that happened to me, and it is not pleasant." He said, and the kids nodded, understanding.

They all ate at a good pace, and finished by the time the Mess hall was halfway full, most kids did not even grab food at first until yelled at by the Trainers.

They got up, and a Trainer that was keeping an eye on them for being so quick yelled at them to follow him, and he started at a jog, and they ran to keep up, and the Trainer went a little faster every minute, until they were running as fast as they could, and the Trainer was going at a nice pace.

John had to aurge a few of them to keep on going, they were getting tired quick.

They were all out of breath when they saw the training field, and Mandez was standing right there.

"Humm. Fast. And so many...A good batch of kids. Good, you will need to be. Take a breather while we wait for the slow pokes. Also, if you slowed down on that run, you would have been hit by an electric baton, as many of the other trainees will figure out in ten minuetes.

He grabbed one, and the Trainer held out his arm, and Mandez showed them a light, quick hit with one.

He gave it back to the trainer, and they all (But John and co.) were a little shocked (sorry about the pun.) about this, and John then saw a words in front of him.

CHECKPOINT!

"Ok…." John said.

"You say something?" Kelly said, she and the others were relaxing, and rest of the Spartan kids were just starting to enter the room, some had light burns.

"Nothing, I am just thinking." That was a half truth, now he was thinking about the test, and why the testers were more violent and harsh this time around. They were more willing to shock them then from before.

"About what?" Jerome and Fred asked, curious about what was on his mind.

John then noticed that they all had their eyes on him. Oh. He astablished a ledership role with Fred and Jerome taking on the next in line of leadership.

"The Training, it looks like an obstacle course, and that bell seems like the goal…" he said. He was being vague about it all, but he could never forget this test. 3 man teams. If they had one of the origional six with these nine, they would be left with two of the original stuck with one of the

Mandez spoke as soon as all the kids were there. (This took thirty minutes, and a lot of lightly burned kids.)

"I hope you enjoyed your meal. You will be doing the same thing for the next seven years, or until you die."

Some kids started to break down and cry at this, but only the ones who did not earlier, as the ones that did break down earlier got zapped, and did not do it again, but a few still had to stifle a tear.

The group of little heroes did nothing of the sort; they were fully energized, and unharmed, with the exeption of one girl. It was Cal, she died saving an ODST so he could snipe a minor leader of the covenant.

"We will let you pick your own teams, get into teams of three, and form up into a straight line; every three people will be a team."

John quickly grabbed Kelly and Sam, and told Fred, and Jorme that they should be on seperate teams, because they ware the best pick for a team leader besides himself, and to lead Linda and Grace to victory.

Kelly gave John a leveled glare, and told thin quite seriously that he better pick Cal instead of her, so he could look over her.

John was a little quite. He wanted Kelly to be on his team, but it just was not to be.

John, Cal, Linda.

Fred, Alice, Malcolm

Jorme, Carris, Arthur

Kurt, Maria, Douglas

Kelly, Jorge, Daisy

Grace, Sam, William

John also wanted the teams to be equal in skill, but things just went too fast.

Fred was Kelly in terms of skill level and was slightly better with leadership then her.

Grace fitted Sam to the key, same skill sets, just slightly different specialties, and with Will? Damn, that is three powerhouses, and they all had acceptable leadership skills,not that great.

Then Linda. She was just like him, just not nearly as good a leader. She has a stronger solo streak then he did, and the skills matched up nicely to his, and both were lucky.

Even if his luck pulled through more often. Poor Linda. He still remembers recovering her at the first halo.

Quit thinking of the past, start working on the now. And besides, that won't be their permanent teams, they set them all up as how they worked best.

He shook himself away from thinking, and he had to remind himself to start thinking tactically. He told both his team and Fred's team to follow his lead.

Mandez explained the rules, and talked about the bells.

Mandez set them up and got them ready to go, John was ready for anything.

Except for the electric baton that hit him in the back suddenly, and a trainer yelling for him to quit acting so damn eager.

This was going to be a long life time.

+000+

Well, that is that. I changed it, because I didn't like how it was before hand.

I got rid of the stats part, and added the avatar part.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry about that.

Life was in the way, and I got caught up in it.

I can't say I will be updating a lot, but it will be much more often then it used to be.

I did this because I read a review on my e-mail that made me feel guilty.

I never wanted to have my stories just drop dead like that.

It was out of my hands, but its still my fault.

This chapter is short, but its meant to prepare for Johns first major battle since coming back to life.

This chapter is raw, it is not beta'ed. It will be fixed when I get a chance, if you see a mistake, point it out so I can fix it.

Thank you for your patience, and I am sorry for the long wait.

-0-0-0-0-

John resisted the urge to stretched out and sigh. This game was not even close to how things originally happened.

For one, the Insurgency was MUCH stronger.

He was being sent to Harvest, apparently they feared Insurrectionists there, but John knew that was only half of the truth.

It was February 2nd 2525, in a few days the Human Covenant War would begin on the eleventh.

They were meant to finish their training for good on September 11th.

But, the Insurrectionists nuked another city. One more then last time around, poor New Harmony and Emerald Cove.

The second nuking cased ONI to rush the Spartans a little, they already received their augments and were going to receive their armor in a month. For now they were given these bullet proof skin tight suits and some black coated Marine Armor, not the ODST armor, they were going to put them on for this engagement.

They were given standard issue weapons and equipment, and a company of ODST and two companies of Marines.

John had all of the Spartan's from Class 1 with him, fifteen of them failed augmentations, and five died in training.

John was unsure about if this was easy or not, the training was so much harder, but the augments were better.

They first worked on their eyes, they gave us a drug called 88947-OP24 "retina-inversion stabilizer" drug. It improved our color sharpness significantly, and night vision is adapted. Then we had a surgery on our brains, on the occipital lobe of the left cerebral hemisphere of the brain. The Visual processing center of the brain, containing most of the anatomical region of the visual cortex.

The surgeon performs a procedure on the capillaries, the smallest of the body's blood vessels, to reverse the direction of blood flow in each capillary to boost the blood flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina.

We could see more, he was now personally able to watch bullets fly though the air, they were still fast looking, but they were not blurs anymore.

They stuck to the original way of augmenting his muscles, which allowed him to lift 3 times his weight, a total of 690 pounds, and he was only 13 years old and would grow further.

They used a drug called 8942-LQ99, a Carbide Ceramic Ossification catalyst, and the original surgery.

The drug all by itself was almost as good as the surgery, and in a way better. It covered more of the bone then the surgery, but was weaker.

It made the outer layer of the bone a tough Ceramic material that was created chemically, which was almost as durable as good as grafting the bones themselves with an already made, tougher Ceramic material.

This was all to make their bones nigh unbreakable, but as they were doing that, they quickly performed the surgery to make a good amount of his bones nigh unbreakable, anything that they may have missed was covered by the drug to be almost as tough.

Then we got a memory/cognitive augment that was risky, but the majority of us pulled though.

We then received a the original surgery that was called "Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites"

What it did was alter the bioeletrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. It increased our reflexes by 300%, and there was a marked increase in our intelligence, memory, and creativity.

Then we took yet another drug, 87556-UD61, it improved our Colloidal neural disunification solution, which would have improved our reflexes yet another 300%, but when coupled with the surgery to the bioeletrical nerve transduction, and augments to our eyes and memories, our reflexes went up to yet even higher incalculable rates then the first time this happened.

The main draw back?

Colonel Ackerson had to help to get this done, and he got the other 75 Spartan candidates for Class 2. 20 failed the augments, 5 also died.

They didn't like Dr. Halsey, casing a major rift between the Spartan classes. They worked together just fine in combat simulations, but they tended to act even less human then Class 1.

When asked what they are here for, they answer, "To eliminate all enemies of the UNSC."

When Class 1 is asked, they say "To defend earth and all of her colonies."

Class 2 was put to fight the insurrectionist in the Inner Colonies, Class 1 for the Outer Colonies.

This was their first real engagement, advanced Intel told them that John that Two Staff Sergeants were training a small group of Militia, and have already engaged a small group of Insurgents on the ground, two wounded trainees, twenty three dead Insurgents, over half by one Avery Johnson.

They managed to take out a Modified Cyclops, and a Majolir Mark III suit. It seems the insurgency was for real this time on Harvest. They were there in force, hoping to take the whole damn planet for its resources.

ONI stepped up its war ships in response to the new emerging Insurrectionist ships with their odd slapped together weapons.

They were quite frankly pitiful, but managed to take down one UNSC ship when they pitted 10 against 1 cruiser. They were extremely lucky, but it happened. It was a huge wake up call, and made a lot of people's blood boil. The UNSC started mass producing ships, and there were record amounts of people volunteering.

So far ONI was hiding the fact that covenant attacked a civilian carrier, and so far one human has died. That was all John knew, thanks to his previous life. But this time they blamed it on the Insurgents, but there was video proof that was transmitted from the carrier that ONI received and locked down quickly, before anyone could watch it.

Right now the two staff sergeants were going to the carrier in an ONI ship, to make first contact, which would have been out of the way for the two UNSC ships. The ship they would contact would look like mostly like a normal Covenant Ship, but very small when compared to their normal ships.

The crew would be Jackels, and they would have these explosive crystalline sabers.

After that one Brute ship would come for the first official contact, to retrieve a forerunner artifact. The kind of ship the brutes used was almost never seen in the war, replaced by the normal covenant ships.

John was shaken out of his thoughts by Kelly.

"Sir. Requesting mission status."

John almost sighed, but flashed his light green. All of the Spartans stood at attention.

John walked over to a holographic projector, and images started to show, starting with an image of the Planet in question.

"At 2300 hours, January 12 2525, a group of Insurgents assaulted the only group of Militia on UNSC outer colony world, designated: Harvest. There is a large Insurgent presence on Harvest, they have several ships on Harvest that we will be destroying."

"Do we know what kind of ships?" On Spartan asked.

"16 Ships in total, all but four are Class D, destroying those will be easy. We just need to over load their reactors. As for the other four ships, two of them are Class B, one class V, and one Class S which we will be capturing, but have permission to destroy if capture is not possible. We have 6 tac-nukes for this, four of them will be for these ships, one for the refueling station, and one for the base."

The holographic projector then showed Intel and satellite images of the ships, then a basic blueprint of the ships before the modification and in theory what the Insurgents did to the ships.

It was subtle, but all of the Spartans straightened.

A Class S was a Colony ship, like the Spirit of Fire. Massive. They converted that for warfare?

The Class V was an odd duck, it couldn't enter Slipspace. It was meant for mining. Did they convert the mining impact launchers, large drills that latch onto the object they hit, to space warfare? That would rip though a ship easily, if it managed to hit its target.

"It seems that the Insurgency is trying to start to officially claim worlds, starting with Harvest. Over half are docked right now fifty miles north of the capital; we are to destroy the ships and the dock the insurgents made. We will destroy the refueling station they made there."

"Sir, what will the terrain be like?"

"A meadow, and light forest terrain. Slightly rocky at some parts."

The holographic projector then shifted to show the area controlled by the Insurgents.

"The Militia that fought the Insurgents have given us valuable intel on the weapons, tactics, equipment, and Armor they have to bring to bare."

John then went over the weapons that were collected from the insurgents. Weapons grade, some custom or old guns in the mix, electrostatic, white phosphorus, and oddly enough liquid nitrogen.

The ingenuity of the Insurgents was impressive, one grenade that was really a converted small gardening drone with a plastic explosive. The thing locked on to vehicles rather than gardens, and then exploded upon getting within two inches. It took out a warthog.

He then talked about the various vehicles, mostly armored civilian vehicles with machine gun turrets. One had a magnetically accelerated impact hammer (Like a jackhammer.) modified to launch handmade explosives filled with nails and screws. Then you had the modified, old, rusty tanks. Those were handled rather smoothly, but more were likely to come.

Lastly, John got to the point that he wanted to talk about.

"We are going to blow up this place, but we must be careful. The facility they took over was full of empty warehouses, but we believe that they using a select few of them to store nuclear grade material to make more nukes. They got this from asteroids as far as we can tell."

He let that sink in for a moment.

"They will be expecting an attack, back up to arrive. We are to capture three targets, and rescue the governors family and a scientist, Dr. Jokobs. He knows how to make the nukes. They are being held hostage. I will be assigning a strike team for each target."

"Sir, it seems that we will be split up by quite a lot."

"That is why we have the ODST's and Marines. They will be supplementing our forces. We go in to collect the targets, rescue the hostages, secure the nuclear material and/or nukes if any, and destroy the ships with tac-nukes, with the exception of the S-class. The ODST and Marines will be fighting the enemy troops gathered there. But that is not our concern. Our main concern is that in the fight between the Militia and the Insurgents, they had Mark III Majoilr and HRUNTING Cyclops."

The whole groups tensed. The Spartans didn't have their armor yet.

"One Avery Johnson with the help on two Militia, that got injured, managed to take both of them down. But it was confirmed that they have more of these guarding our targets in unknown numbers."

"I will give you some background information, the Mark III Majoilr was the prototype armor for the current Majoilr, and Cyclops/Project HRUNTING. The Mark III Majoilr was made back in 2510, it incorporated a wireless power transmitter and receiver so that power could be transmitted directly to it, much like the orbital defense platforms that are currently being discussed in Parliament. This design was quickly rejected for two reasons: first, the armor has a limited operational range as it had to remain within range of the immobile generator. Second, if the generator was disabled or destroyed, the suit would be disabled, leaving its user trapped inside a useless shell, helpless against enemy attacks. We will be using that to our advantage, our first target is to power supply."

John got a green light of confirmation from all of his Spartans, and he moved on to the Cyclops.

"The HRUNTING Mark III (B) Exoskeleton, commonly known as the Cyclops, was derived from the Mark III Majoilr prototype and was introduced in 2513. It is much larger, and has both a battery and a power transmitter. It has auto cannons and a impact hammer for a melee weapon. It doesn't augment their speed, just their strength, but have much better protection then the Mark III Majoilr."

After going over some minor details, they were told to prepare for launch. They would be dropping in thirty minuets before the ODST's.

They went over the plans and back up plans, and warned them of odd tactics that they could expect like gravity plates being converted into traps.

Once they were done, they got suited up and ready for combat.

_I hope Johnson is ok…_

John pushed that thought aside, Johnson just took out a Majoilr Mark III suit and a Cyclops with minimal support from two green Militia, even if Johnson trained them.

He focused on the weapons load out while everyone was gearing up for the coming battle.

This always bothered him, because after he selected the gear, it would appear on him as if expertly done. But it threw his mind a bit into the future to after he geared up, aparently it took the time that he would have spent gearing up.

He just scrolled though the equipment lists, no one noticing that he was just standing there waving his hand though the air.

John didn't unlock most of the goodies yet, he was able to use the heavy machine gun with armor pricing bullets thankfully, and selected that.

He selected his armor, one of three available to him, and went to his drop pod. He had an RPG with him.

The RPG's were easy and cheap to make, and more powerful then the SPanKers. But they fell out of style due to the insurgents using RPG's, and managing to remotely scramble targeting locators to make the UNSC missiles miss. They couldn't do that with the SPanKers.

He had a while to wait, and decided to hang out with Linda. She was a bit of a Lone Wolf, but would work with John no problem, even preferred him, Sam, and Kelly over other Spartans for one reason or another.

He had already divided the teams, he had 55 Spartans. 16 ships, 5 warehouses, the refueling station, the main base, 3 leadership targets to take as prisioners, the governors family, and Dr. Jakob to rescue.

He would send a two man team to each D class ship, that was 24 Spartans right there. He would send a three man team to the three ships, 9, that was 33 right there.

He would send one spartan with a team of ODST to the wear houses, and a few teams of Marines to sweep the other Warehouses with some ODST to supplement.

That was 38 Spartans, the refueling station and the main base would each cost five Spartans with ODST and Merines to hold the areas they capture.

That was 48, that left 7 Spartans.

One with a team of ODST for each target, that left two Spartans to take out the Generator which powered the Mark III Majoilr armors and supplemented the Cyclops.

John felt wrong though, the ODST hated the Spartans still. IT was very fresh, John didn't kill the ODST's, but he beat badly enough that they had to stay in the hospital for a while.

They didn't like, nor trust the Spartans. Hopefully they will not cause any trouble.

The drop pod blinked green, it was time to drop.

John punched the button, and felt gravity do its wonders.

-0-0-0-0-

Yet again, sorry for the wait.

I will try to update soon, until next time.


End file.
